


Behind Rose Bushes

by MiracleDreamer



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Real Person Fiction, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Blind Character, Falling In Love, Fantasy, Fluff and Angst, I hope you're ready for this, It's going to be a wild ride, Love at First Sight, Luke is a guard, M/M, Mutual Pining, Ohm is a musician, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, a lot of ohmtoonz, one of them is blind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleDreamer/pseuds/MiracleDreamer
Summary: Luke is a top guard for the King. The King took in a war refugee after the defeat of a kingdom, the man soon turning into a prized musician when it was learned he could sing and play. After countless months were spent watching the man from afar, Luke finally has an opportunity to talk to him. Sadly, it only tangles him into a web of despair, distrust, and disappearance of loyalty.
Danger and sadness follow the lovely musician closely.
(Or: In which Ohm is a musician for the King while Luke is just a simple guard who falls for him.)





	1. Luke: Rose.

**Author's Note:**

> I made this on a whim and I'll update it whenever I can. I have most of it mapped out and since this is ohmtoonz, it has to be angsty as fuck :^ ) So please enjoy! Also, take a guess before reading on who you think is blind! I think it's pretty obvious but you know ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Once again, enjoy~

He was there again. Behind the rose bushes came a soft melody, its words forgotten throughout the centuries yet the music was still abundant with power. It was lively, played by the King’s prized musician, a man with a soft smile and eyes as pretty as jewels dug out from the mines.

 

Sadly, those eyes could not be used.

 

Luke peeked through the hedge of pale red roses, eyes searching for the one person who would be out at noon, sitting near a crystal pond as they played their instrument. He knew he was straying from his post but he couldn’t help it, the sweet lull of strings plucked in such a lovely way hazing his right sense of mind. He definitely didn’t mind how attractive the musician was, their exotic origins that are foreign to someone as grounded to his country as Luke making him even more gorgeous.

 

When Luke first met him, it was like love at first sight. He was beautiful, an ethereal being who was even held delicately by the toughest guards when they brought him to the King after a battle with a neighboring kingdom. They reported finding him in the middle of everything, struggling to find his way and in hysterics. The King approached him slowly and hooked two fingers under his chin, asking him soft questions with a tone so compassionate Luke wondered if the King was actually okay in the head for a second. He took the man in without giving any reason to the public, soon surprised yet pleased to find out the man would offer them music in such a quiet and grand castle.

 

Luke always thought the reason for him taking in the musician was because he was blessed with beautiful features.

 

After isolating himself for weeks and only talking to the King, the musician came to slowly open up the maids and servants nearby. Luke had to watch from afar, his posts were never near enough to get to talk to the man except for when he fetched him for a banquet so he could sing and play, few words exchanged between them. The man had a beautiful voice, his laughter a burst of giggles that shouldn’t come out as cute but they did. He would play in the rose garden always, taking his huge stringed instrument to practice outside. He was a man full of a soothing and wise aura that made up for his lack of eyesight, Luke falling helplessly more in love with him as time trickled on.

 

Gasping, Luke spotted him, first seeing the floral pastel robes wrapped around his body. The King was always strict on making him wear soft-looking robes that flowed around him, a sick little thing the King was into but the musician never seemed to mind. He happily accepted them, letting the maids and butlers dress him up as the King wanted. Never once has he ever seen him reject the ideas, even when a few days he would be stuck wearing short robes that made him vulnerable to the hungry eyes of disgusting nobles.

 

Small white flowers known to symbolize innocence were poised on his hair, a light shade of lipstick lathered on his lips by the servants who liked to put makeup on him. He looked serene, eyes closed and Luke held his breath when he noticed his long eyelashes, dark and vibrant against his complexion. Luke could feel himself falling deeper into the pit of swirling love, eyes grazing down to watch the musician’s hands, nimble and in their rightful place next to the strings attached to the body of wood that produced magnificent notes.

 

Luke was ready to pull back, his curiosity sated enough until tomorrow. However, his cape got stuck on one of the rose’s thorns, the man being pulled back and he was thrown into the maze of prickly thorns and leaves and glistening roses, startling many of the resting doves. He tumbled out of the other side, landing on his back in front of the musician’s rock where he sat to practice. Any semblance of serenity was dropped by the musician, his acute hearing making the ruckus much more louder and alarming. His eyes snapped open to a deep and alluring hazel, fear specked in the irises even when he couldn’t see what was happening.

 

“A-ah! Don’t worry, it was just me! A guard!” Luke stuttered out, eyes wide and face flushed in shame. He didn’t expect their first meeting to be like this, with him falling out of some rose bushes and scaring the poor man. He quickly sat up and brushed himself off, hissing at the thorns stuck in a few of his fingers. He fished out any stray leaves off of his beard, frowning at the rose petals circling him. A quick glance at the bushes proved that it wasn’t that bad, however, a bit of trimming off some broken roses would be needed.

 

“A guard?” The man echoed and Luke snapped back to the person in front of him, the man now standing up in front of him. His eyes were blank and weren’t looking at him but instead staring straight ahead, lips pulled into a petite frown. “I can’t seem to recognize your voice. The King usually has Del or someone else as one of nearby guards when I’m practicing…”

 

“Yeah, it’s just that Del’s sick today, so I took his place!” A lie, but it wasn’t like Delirious, his childhood friend, would get mad at him for it. He knew Luke was head over heels for the musician, so he would support him, even his not-so-smooth introduction. “I’m Luke, by the way. A guard that is usually put on the west side of the castle.”

 

“Luke.” The way the name left his lips made Luke light-headed, the musician’s eyes closing as a smile slowly made itself home on his pink lips. “Such a charming name.”

 

“That’s too much. It’s just a name.” Luke chuckled nervously, his hands coming to touch his beard but he hissed again, a thorn stuck in his palm.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, brows furrowing downwards as the smile slipped once again. Luke was about to shake his head when he recalled, deciding to clear his throat instead.

 

“A thorn is stuck on my hand. It's nothing, I'll just take it out-” He stopped suddenly when the musician’s hands reached towards him cautiously, landing on his arms. He gave a light squeeze and Luke held in his breath, his nails a pastel pink as his hands traveled down. Finally, they found Luke's own hands, turning them over for his palms to be facing upwards and delicate fingers crossed over the skin, finding the thorn on his right hand. The musician hummed thoughtfully and gave the thorn a quick tug, Luke hissing at the action.

 

“Don't worry, I know a bit of healing magic,” He assured, his fingers glowing a soft green as they hovered over the thorn. Luke watched in fascination, too awestruck to almost not hear the next words that the musician whispered, his tone light with dejection and ponderment. “Names are something very beautiful, Luke. Being grateful for your name should be a given, because some people don't have names and are rendered to nothing…”

 

Luke swallowed, his throat dry as the pain and the thorn disappeared. He wasn't looking at that anymore, instead eyes diverted to the solemn face of the musician. His eyes were enchanting, glazed with a curtain of sadness and loneliness. They couldn't see any of the world, yet anyone could still read his eyes. Without thinking, Luke burst out, “Do you have a name?”

 

The musician blinked out of their stupor, fair skin tinting red as he let out a giggle, full of life and carelessness. Luke was blushing once again, mortification crawling on his skin, the need to crawl into a hole and die very imminent. Yet the musician kept him dazzled, stunning and gorgeous under the rays of sunlight. He stopped his giggling after a while, stifling the last of them with his hand. Luke noticed the crystal tears at the corner of his eyes as he smiled, eyes flickering a warm fire Luke couldn't believe to be a witness of.

 

“I do have a name. It was approved by the King, yes, but I chose it,” He paused, one of his hands coming to pinch at the ends of his silk robes. “My name is Ryan. Ryan the musician.”

 

“Ryan is a pretty name!” Luke blurted out, the color scarlet marking down to his neck. Ryan responded by squeezing Luke's hand, the thorn gone and the only thing left was a tingling feeling that prickled up Luke's arm because Ryan was touching him.

 

“Thank you.” His hands suddenly moved again, silk robes swishing as he moved his hands all the way up to Luke's cheeks, his fingers trailing up from his arms, shoulders, neck, just to rest on both of his cheeks. He paused midway through to pet at Luke's beard, the corners of his eyes creasing as he let out a small chuckle, as if he was a child who was amazed by facial hair.

 

“Thank you,” He repeated again, eyes not looking into Luke's but he was trying, instead missing and watching his beard instead. Luke didn't mind however, the hands that were soft but rough at the fingertips made him gooey and nearly close to making him hyperventilate were enough. “You don’t know how much that means to me, Luke.”

 

“To someone as high-ranking as you, I doubt it means much when it comes from a simple guard under the King…” Luke mumbled, enamored with the way his lips moved, Ryan’s eyes finally looking up to meet his own eyes through pure luck. They were hazy and told ageless stories, Luke wondering if Ryan was a great storyteller.

 

“It means everything, Luke. I can sense you’re a good person at heart and that’s what makes it so special,” Ryan reassured, his face suddenly close and invading Luke's personal space. He couldn't mind it though, especially with the way his hand left his cheek, his moves cautious and a tad bit clumsy. Luke noticed what he wanted to do and puffed out internally with merriment, moving his cheek so the man could have a clear shot.

 

Two seconds.

 

One second.

 

Plush lips pressed against his cheek, flustering him so much even when he expected it. The lips pulled away and Luke brought his hand up to cradle his cheek, knowing that at this point he was red all over. Ryan looked content, smiling like a sunflower. Luke couldn't help but drop his hands on Ryan's shoulders, pulling him into a big hug. Ryan grew tense but soon relaxed, Luke's breath ghosting on the side of his neck.

 

“That just made my day.” Luke confessed, a shaky chuckle followed afterwards. Ryan giggled, his own hands placing themselves on Luke's back, meeting silk fabric that was red from his cape. He pressed small circles on it, ones that soothed Luke's state of mind more than ever.

 

“I'm happy it did. You made my day, Luke,” Ryan answered, relishing in the quiet atmosphere as he snuggled deeper into Luke's arms. He felt welcomed and at peace, his clogged mind for once being able to disperse into a slow mellow river of nothing without the help of music.

 

They broke apart after a few seconds, Ryan’s eyes closed as he reached at his side for his instrument. Luke awkwardly helped him pull it into its case, grabbing the man’s cane and handing it to him. He offered to take him back to his room yet he declined, bringing his hand to stop him. Another guard came into the garden after a while, taking the instrument and Ryan silently thanked him with the nod of his head.

 

Ryan and the nameless guard were ready to go back into the castle, feet on the paved cobblestone path to the inside of the castle when Luke called out, “Wait!”

 

Ryan turned back, eyes open to show irises with no pupils once more. Luke scrambled under a gaze that couldn’t see, eyes landing on a rose on the floor and he scooped it up, walking towards Ryan and grabbed his hand with delicacy, mind flowing with the feel of Ryan’s hand once again. He pressed the rose into his hand, Ryan blinking and bringing his other hand to feel the petals. His mouth broke into a smile when he realized what it was.

 

“Even a rose can’t compare to you,” Luke admitted, cheeks pink again. He sent a harsh glare at the guard who was watching with a shocked look, bringing his finger to his lips, signalling him to never speak of this out of the area.

 

“Luke, thank you very much,” Ryan replied, tone overwhelmed with emotions. He giggled and added, “Luke, your crush is very evident. It’s cute.”

 

Without another word, he left, robes falling after him in colors of pink and red with white. Luke was left standing there, awestruck with the man who he’s been in love with for months now. He had a name to attribute to the mysterious yet stunning beauty, the person he’s watched from afar, eyes always finding their way to him even when he tried his hardest not to look. His stomach was filled with colored butterflies, all of them mocking his embarrassment and dumping nervousness on him.

 

Finally, he moved out of his freeze, his hand over his heart and he couldn’t help but laugh at himself. All this started because he fell out of some rose bushes, his clumsiness and lack of stealth making him meet the man of his dreams. Puffing out his chest, Luke started to walk back to his post, hoping no one noticed he strayed for far too long.

  
He wished for a chance to talk to Ryan again tomorrow.


	2. It's not fair.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we are introduced to Evan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a while, but I am back! A crazy couple of months of me just being busy and it hurt ;A; But, I'm good and will be back to writing every here and there. I have a bunch of prompts in my inbox and I feel so bad;;; Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Excuse my errors, I couldn't wait to post this !

_ Deep hysteria. _

 

_ Littered with grotesque imagery and corpses, the stench of the rotting dead and his parents dead, the nameless man ran. He didn't stop and turn back, the screaming and the pounding of his heart infiltrating his senses. He was afraid, frightened to be left alone in the world. He wasn't sure what to do, fire surrounding him and thick fog blocking him from reality and illusion. _

 

_ His feet were sore and full of splinters, the cackling in the distance growing louder. His breathing was painful and constricted, eyes wild with in a paranoid frenzy. He heard footsteps coming from all directions and a scream ripped out of his vocal cords, laced with pure raw fear and heretical chains. _

 

_ Nothing felt right, the nameless man stiffening when people surrounded him from all angles, all covered by the large trees’ shadows. They all wore creepy grins nonetheless, muttering curses and swears and the nameless man could only drop to his knees and heave out broken sobs. His mind was unraveling, all defenses hit with a mullet of insanity and webs shredded into pieces that were to be useless. He covered his ears and screamed- _

 

Ryan shot up from his bed, chest taking in huge gulps of air. He heard the birds chirping outside and the familiar swishing of Evan’s clothes, the clinking of dishes and plates being maneuvered in his room calming and welcoming to his ringing ears. He couldn't see anything but he was used to it already, Ryan bringing a hand up to scrub at his face. Brock would scold him later that morning when he visited him to retouch up his makeup, Ryan not caring for now as he peeled off his sheets and let a yawn slip through his mouth.

 

“You're finally awake.” Evan's voice pierced the serenity of the room, soft and mellow as usual. Ryan always imagined him as a resigned-looking man, full of the colors gold and underlined with a friendly black. He knew how colors looked like, he used to be able to see. However, after many  _ incidents _ it led to him being blind. It was why he still knew how to play instruments, he was taught young and early.

 

“I had a bad dream,” Ryan confessed, pressing his lips into a thin line. It wasn't hard to talk to Evan, he was always an attentive listener and a wonderful friend. He helped Ryan settle in for the first few weeks he was there, guiding him through his instability after waking up blind and being there if he needed to rant. Evan was a person who, in Ryan's opinion, could have done better than staying in the King's palace. He often talked about leaving, a longing in his voice yearning and a touch of desperate.

 

“Why don't you leave, then?” Ryan had asked that day, clutching his cane closer to himself. The day had been bare, an array of clouds blocking the sun from what Evan had described to him. 

 

A shift on the chair in front of him piqued, as well as a sigh so pitiful it made Ryan's heart clench. He couldn't see Evan's face, but he imagined it was melancholy, a wave of helplessness as he whispered, a raw broken in him, “I don’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

Evan brought him back, a gloved hand falling onto his shoulder. Warmth radiated from him, a welcoming heat that Ryan couldn’t help but lean into. “If you want to talk about it, I’m here.” He then moved to flick his fingers on Ryan’s forehead, the man crying out in a dramatic flair. “And get up, today you have a busy day, remember?” He chastised, moving away with his shoes clicking on the surface of the floor.

 

“Can’t I just stay in bed? I don’t want to meet with the King and his...handsy nobles,” Ryan grumbled, shaking away the ugly, creeping feeling moving down his spine. The nobles who lined the halls whenever the King hosted something were egotistical and, to put it bluntly, horny. Men who were tired of their arranged wives would slither close to him and use his blindness as an advantage towards their goal, grabbing him by the waist and taking him to places where Ryan could detect were deserted.

 

Ryan, no matter how tense he was with the King, was grateful the man gave him the option to have Delirious with him.

 

Delirious was a guard, a man with a bubbly and exploding personality. He regarded Ryan as he would with anyone else, an equal with no qualms in having to call him stupid if needed. He was a carefree spirit, the times when Ryan would reach up to map out his face always filled with smiles. He wasn’t against it when Ryan would ask to be taken somewhere safe and quiet, Del’s knack to find excellent hiding spots setting him at ease.

 

Delirious was also ferocious when a noble would get to close to him. He would hear the threat lying under his words when he asked the men to kindly get away from him. He would shoo them off with sickly sweet words that were fake. Or, at times, he would curse them out in sarcastic shrills of his voice. He would do this for most of the night, only stopping when the King was around and the men would get fleeting touches that made bile rise up Ryan’s throat.

 

“I would let you if I could, but I can’t,” Evan said, crossing his arms as Ryan finally got out of bed. He watched as the man made his way to the bathroom alone, knowing his way around thanks to Evan helping him mapping his room out perfectly in his head. He knew where everything was, knowing where to step and where to not go, lest he wanted to collide into a wall or dresser.

 

It also helped that the King let Ryan’s small source of magic slip under his careful gaze.

 

Ryan was an enigma. He had a quirky kind of magic that puzzled Evan. It was something akin to actually looking, seeing, yet it was weak enough to not let him fully see again, to cure his blindness. It let him have a wider range of knowing where things were without having to touch, sensing objects in the area naturally. It helped him map out areas in the castle, his memory helpful as he was able to remember things quite well. Yet, that was it. It was seeing the outlines of objects, lined with a hazy color he sometimes couldn’t place. For people, it worked the same, however, the only color was in their voices. Nothing else and nothing more.

 

It helped, but it also made Ryan wonder if he would ever see again.

 

Awkwardly, Ryan made it to the bathroom, not fully up for his magic to be ready for the day. Evan moved into the room with him, helping him down into the tub of hot water after removing his robe. He settled down and sighed, the stress ebbing away from him as he submerged into the water. Evan didn’t say anything, moving behind him to wash his hair. It was always silent when Ryan was taking a bath, companionable and tipped off with a peacefulness the both of them didn’t want to bother with words.

 

However, as Ryan was finishing up, Evan’s voice lilted into a questioning hum. The musician cocked his head, as if asking him to go on with whatever was preoccupying his mind.

 

“How was meeting that guard the other day?”

 

Ryan’s breath hitched, a blush forming on his cheeks. “It was...fun.”

 

“Fun? That’s it?” Evan teased, a chuckle escaping his lips. “When you came back, you were all flustered and happier than I’ve ever seen you.”

 

“That’s not true,” Ryan lied, feeling his face grow hot. His encounter with Luke was something that left him light-headed, the man sweet and simple when he met him. It was endearing, the way he fell, quite literally, into their first meeting. His whole demeanor yelled lines of serenity, something so plain and yet fiery that it was hard for Ryan to even explain the warmth and safety he felt when he touched the man’s face.

 

It made him want the man by his side forever.

 

“Don’t lie to me, you were much more happier with him than when you talk to me…” Evan pouted, snickering when Ryan swirled around and tried to reach out for him. It was a difficult task, his hands grasping and his robe falling down his shoulder.

 

“I didn’t mean it like that! I’m just-”

 

“I know you didn’t. Don’t worry.” Evan stood up, helping Ryan adjust his clothes. He patted the man’s back, watching as nimble fingers settled on his face. They moved to carve out his face, Evan settling into the touch. It was calming, whenever Ryan would do this, his lashes dusting on his cheeks and eyebrows furrowing, focusing on putting this all into memory. It made him feel special, made him remember that they were friends and not just servant and musician.

 

In a sense, it reminded them that life could be found outside their duties.

 

“When I was with him,” Ryan started, eyes opening to reveal pretty hazel. “I was safe but also...afraid.”

 

“And why is that?”

 

His eyes were then sad, a soft, lonely sad that stabbed into Evan’s heart.

 

“Because as much as I want to be friends with him, maybe even more, I don’t want to put him in danger.”

 

Evan sighed, nodding softly. He understood the man, the situation he was in now not suitable for if he has his eyes on anyone. In fact, the idea was risky itself, the king having eyes and ears everywhere.

 

“Maybe being friends will be okay.” His assurance didn’t lessen anything, Ryan shaking his head defeatedly.

 

“It’s best to keep contact with him at the minimum.”

 

It hurt, but it would be better. The King wouldn’t be satisfied, Luke would be in deep trouble, and Ryan...he didn’t know what would happen to him, but with the possessive behavior around him, he could only assume the worst.

 

Without thinking, he brought his arms around himself, his lips falling into another frown.

 

“I let the idea go to my head.”

 

Evan looked out to the window, watching as the sun dangled in the sky. It was memorizing, an endless horizon of possibilities and yet, they had to be careful of more than a few things. Birds were flying and chirping in the distance, somehow the wonderful picture mocking them. His lips curled into something akin to distaste as he mumbled, “It’s not fair.” 

  
Ryan’s shoulders sagged as he whispered, “It’s never been fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say I have most of this lined out in my head but the plan changed and now I'm doing a few different things so this might be a bit longer than I thought xD
> 
> Also, I like the idea of Evan and Ohm being good friends, hence Evan being a close friend and butler. It makes me happy !
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. Also, what do you think the other two will be? I have big plans for the King, so why don't you try to guess ? I won't tell you if you're right though, because I love to be mean like that~ >: )
> 
> Please point out any mistakes! I pretty much just skim through and I don't have someone else check it for me xD
> 
> Tumblr: fantasyeuphoriaandlace


End file.
